


One Moment In Time

by JilyCSLove



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JilyCSLove/pseuds/JilyCSLove
Summary: They only have brief moments to enjoy one another. This is one of them.





	One Moment In Time

It was nearly impossible to find alone time at the Burrow the days leading up to the wedding. With so much happening between the wedding and the War, people were in and out of the house constantly. Not to mention having all seven grown Weasley children plus Harry and Hermione staying in the house, you would think they would never find alone time. But they did. And because of the impossibility of it, those brief moments were frantic and fast. Very rarely were they even in a bed or on a couch or a chair… 

Like now. In the bathroom. She was half on the sink, her legs wrapped around his waist as he sinks into her without pulling his trousers past his hips and her knickers are just pushed to the side. He bites down on her shoulder and she grunts, “No marks. We still have….” she gasps and is breathless for a moment as he moves his mouth up to nibble on her ear, “the reception.”

“I know.” His hand slips around to her front and he pushes his fingers against her clit, “So close Gin. So close.” He jerks a few more times as his nose brushes across her jawline, “Come with me please. Come.” And a moment later she does. 

They pull themselves together and after a quick kiss Harry drinks his polyjuice potion and is already changing as he exits the bathroom, leaving Ginny behind to quickly redo her hair and touch up her lipstick. She places her hands on the sink and hangs her head for a moment, taking a deep breath to help calm her racing heart. 

There's a knock on the door and Ginny jerks her head up to it, “Hey it's Hermione, Harry said you were in here. Everything okay, you've been gone for some time? Your mom is frantic.”

Ginny groans as she reaches over to unlock the door and Hermione squeezes in, closing the door behind her. Her face immediately scrunching up at the smell and Ginny sighs

“Yeah so that happened.”

“Again.” Hermione says with one eyebrow raised. 

“Again.” Ginny sighs turning back to the mirror as she applies her gloss, smacking her lips together. She feels Hermione tugging on her hair and looks at her through the mirror. 

“For two people who broke up months ago, you two sure do have a lot of sex.”

Ginny smoothes her finger across the bottom of her lip then reaches to open the door, “Yeah. We do.”

They're heading down the stairs where her mum is standing with her hands on her hips. 

“You seem to be okay with that.” Hermione says from behind her. 

Ginny stops and turns to Hermione but not before seeing her mum throw her hands up in frustration. 

“Look Hermione. I know you guys are leaving soon and I know this seems a right mess but it helps. It helps him AND” she addes loudly as Hermione openes her mouth, “It helps me. I know it's fucked up but it is what it is.”

“Girls NOW!” Her mum shouts before storming out the front door. They both rush to follow and as they catch up they stay a few paces behind her mum. Hermione grabs her hand and squeezes it, “I just worry about how this is affecting you.”

Ginny returns the squeeze and smiles at her friend, “I know you do. But my head's on straight. I know where we stand. I know he's just being a self sacrificing git and that's why we can't be seen together.”

“Who’s self sacrificing?” Ron asks as he joins them in the tent. 

“A git, really?” Harry says in his disguise as their cousin. 

Ginny and Hermione both laugh as they part. Ginny rushes up to join the wedding party as Hermione, Ron and Harry make their way to a back table.


End file.
